Celia and Steve scream at one another on his show stage!
Announcer: Today's special guest is Steve Wilkos* Last time on Harpers Falls: *Steve Wilkos did his best to keep Celia under control, but she still mocked him. *Dylan met Steve, and was somewhat intimidated by him, but Steve reassured him that he was a nice person. Steve Wilkos was furious, all Celia Feldman was doing was insulting and mocking him. He had worked in law enforcement for the better part of twelve years, and he had never dealt with anyone so callous and nasty as Celia Feldman. He had an idea, an idea that he thought would work. He called Anne, and had the Corwins; Harpers; Merciers; Monroes and Watkinses, as well as the rest of their friends and family over to the law enforcement center. "I've decided to stage a version of my show," he said, "and I am going to begin to tear down this woman! She has asked for it, and it will be the best revenge, and to give you and the rest, some semblance of closure." As such, they all trooped to the High School Auditorium. This facility was at the public high school on Westmont and Sky Patriot Drive. Anne and Nancy's apartment building (the same one where Chris Wainwright and Al Warren-Wainwright also resided) was five blocks west of the High School. Steve's production crew and the rest were all setting up the auditorium for this savaging. Celia was not aware of what was going on, but she was ordered to be dressed immediately. The rest of Harpers Falls was all seated in the auditorium; Dylan sat next to Alex and his family. Shelby sat next to Susan, and Michael was on her other side. Julie Wandsworth; Aileen Mercier; Hannah Anderson Harper; Anyssa Rayburn-Harper and Electra Adamson were all seated together. Jonathan Anderson; Harold Montfort; and the other members of their circle sat near Chris; Al; Dylan and Alex. Monica McAndrews Corwin was sitting next to her cousin, on the opposite side of Shelby. The stage was set, and the show was about to begin. Celia sat down brazenly on the chair on stage. Steve stormed out, and told her to get up from the chair. Celia refused to move. "Get up from the chair, scumbag!" he yelled. Celia laughed scornfully, "You think you can make a mess out of my life, Dimples?" she scoffed. That let out a reaction from the audience, Dylan whispered to Alex, "Dimples?" he looked perplexed, "Celia called him dimples!" "You are a monster," Steve roared, with enough force to cause Dylan to slam his hands over his ears, "an absolute monster!" Celia went too far this time, though. She SLAPPED him in the face, in full view of everyone. Even Dylan, who had seen Celia at her most terrible, was stunned into silence. Steve grabbed Celia by the wrist, "How dare you slap me across the face," he thundered. Celia laughed insanely, "I can do whatever I want to," she spat at him, "how dare you manage to make my life hellish?" "You cannot, and you know it," Steve raged, "you have no right to slap anyone you want, raping people, whomever you want! You are a vindictive and cruel woman!" Celia slapped him again, "You can't tell me what to do! This is my turf!" she spat at him. "You are wrong," Steve said angrily, "this is NOT your turf! As Michael Harper said, you're not a Harper!" "Oh shut up!" Celia screamed, "I can do what I want to, and you bloody know it!" "You're a pig!" Steve shot back, "You are a sick woman!" Celia tried to slap him again, but Steve grabbed her wrist, "You hit me again, and you will be locked up!" he said angrily. The audience cheered, "Don't you dare hit me again!" he said again. "Make me do what I don't want to do," Celia taunted him, "you disgusting piece of filth!" This time, it was Steve who grabbed her by the wrist and slammed her against the wall. "I've had enough of you," he said, "GET OFF MY STAGE!" Joanna Harper and Roberta Monroe grabbed Celia, and hauled her back to jail. The audience erupted in a loud ovation. Celia was flung back into her cell, and she felt happy. She destroyed Steve Wilkos, or so she thought. Because she discovered for slapping him, she was brought up on charges of interfering with a law officer. Again, Celia thought she won, but she really lost. What will happen next? *What new surprises are in store for Harpers Falls and the people in it? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes